


Like father, like son

by RosisZegeek



Series: One big happy family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Connor is a good dad, but putting things in his mouth can be contagious, especially to an impressionable one year old.Hank can't do much but accept it at this point.





	Like father, like son

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys....I really don't know what this is either.

"What you got their sport?" Hank mumbled as he approached the play pen, stepping next to sumo so they could both observe the beauty behind the wooden bars. 

A toddler no older than one year of age with soft brown locks and cyrstal clear blue eyes stared back at him. His mouth latched on tightly to something small and round which he shamelessly continued to suck on. Hanks smile lessened a bit as he squinted his eyes, leaning over the rail slightly to better see what the child was hiding behind his hands and mouth. Then Hanks smile disappeared completely. 

"For fuck sake, Connor! He's chewing on sumos fucking tennis ball!" He shouted loud enough that sumo next to him looked up curiously upon hearing his name in that deep tone of voice. He whined and padded away from the pen to his bed in the corner of the room, thinking he was now in the dog house. 

Hank grabed at the child proof lock on the gate and opened the pen, moving inside to pick up the toddler. Holding the completely plasid and oblivious child in one arm, using the hand that was free to try and remove the dirty ball covered in dog and now child slobber from his mouth, Hank groaned frustrated as the child only continued to tilt it's head away from the invading hand. Determind to keep his prize possession. 

At that moment a wild connor appeared from the bedroom as he quickly made his way acorss the sitting room to the corner where the play pen was set up. 

"Conan!" He scolded, grabing the soggy wet ball from the child's mouth and putting it down in its rightful place in sumos bed. Sumo looked up at him from his resting place, confused as to weather or not he was the one in trouble or not.

"How the hell did he manage to get ahold of that filthy thing?" Hank grumbled gruffly and Connor shook his head lightly, shrugging in defeat.

"I can't say I know. Children his age often attempt to steal objects not belonging to them for exploration, usually with their mouths since that's the most developed sensory input area of a child's body." Connor said looking back down at the pouting child who tried burrying his face in Hanks shoulders to avoid Connors concerned gaze. 

"Good god...he really is your kid." Hank half laughed. "Only a year old and he's already got the constant urge to put gross things in his damn mouth." 

Connor rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the slight smile that pulled at his lips. He opened his arms, signaling for Hank to hand over the toddler and he did, gently placing the small boy in connors arms.

"Oh my, little wolf, did you hear that? Is Hanky being silly again?" Connor said in a sing song voice. Hank huffed but smiled none the less. 

When Connor and Hank became permanent partners at the DPD after the revolution they had experienced all kids of crazy together. The most crazy being taking in an abandoned orphan they found while scouting out a reported possible red ice den. It had turned out to be an old out dated house on the outskirts of town and was practically in ruin in comparison to the new shiny city of Detroit. Whoever was originally hanging around the abandoned building (most likely some sloppy red ice dealers) was long gone. Connors scans indicated that no one, not a soul had entered or left the house in at least three days. When investigating the upstairs section of the half decaying house, they began to hear the faint cries barly audible enough to hear. No louder than a sqeake and yet they had heared it. And a good thing too. Because there the poor bastard was, laying in a damp, dirty cardboard box. All that time the poor newbon was left neglected, exposed to the harsh cold weather of the winter winds and rain, starved and thirsty, it's only clothes and nappy soiled from its own mess left unattended.

Connor couldn't understand how anyone could do such a thing. Leave a poor defenceless baby alone like that. To just abandon it in such a heartless way. They contacted all the necessary support services but in the end no one claimed to have owned the child and after some time it was to be put into the system for adoption. And poor Connor with his new, hightened emotions couldn't stand the harsh reality. So much so, that he adopted the child himself. 

And that's how he and Hank ended up with a toddler in their hosue.They would take turns working shifts at the DPD. Fowler being leaniant due to Hanks...past, concerning children. Connor knew taking in a child would be hard for Hank. Because of what happened to Coal all those years ago, it weighed on him. But Hank having seen that child left the way it was, it changed something inside him.  
Overal it helped that Connor took the role of being the key carer. The 'father figure' Hank would say. Hank and Connor already had a father-son like relationship, so Hank filling role as grandfather to Conan made things all the more adaptable given the circumstances.

Connor was the one to chose the boys name too. Opting for a significant name with meaning. 'Conan' he had chosen intrestingly enough. Translating in Gaelic meaning 'Wolf'.

Connor wasn't clueless when it came to caring for children. He understood the basics in theory. Putting them in to practice on the other hand was a whole other story. Hank knew what he was doing due to experaince, and quickly became attached to the little rascal. His knowledge of parenting helped immensely and they both quickly settled into the routien life style of parenting. There own strange little family. Connor of course being an android gave him the upper hand when dealing with early morning feeds and restless late nights filled with endless crying. He didn't need to sleep or eat, he didn't become tiered either. It was inevitable that he would become the child's father figure given how closely the two grew. 

Connor was happy. Hank was happy. Sumo was for sure having a great time having the toddler around. Sumo enjoyed the more frequent walks where Connor and Hank would bring him along for their little strolls with Conan in the pram. He would often attempt to sniff and lick the child when Conan and Connor played in the sitting room and even sat close to the play pen to watch Conan from outside in a protective, curious manor.

"I'm going to go and brush Wolfies teeth, before he gets all kinds of nasty bacteria his system." Connor said quietly and he bounced Conan in his arms lightly. The use of his pet name making Hank smile slightly. 

"Bit late now but...we don't want him getting sick." Hank agreed. 

Connor nodded and turned to walk to the bathroom with Conan in his arms watching Hank from over Connors shoulder as he was carried away. Hanks smile grew evilly as he watched the kid drool all over the androids shoulder and down his back.  
Once Connor and Conan were out of sight and had closed the bathroom door Hank turned his sights to face sumo sitting innocently in his bed.

"If he gets me sick...it'll be all your fault." He pointed at the dog. Sumo only huffed and slumped down further into his bed.


End file.
